Dominance
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: Kagome decides that she wants to be dominant for a change. See how our favorite DaiYoukai takes it. WARNING: EXPLICIT LEMON! RATED XXX!


Dominance

**WARNING: THERE IS A MAJOR LEMON IN HERE AND THIS STORY IS NOT FOR AUDIENCES UNDER THE AGE OF 18. HELL, THIS ISN'T FOR ANYONE UNDER 30!!!**

**THANK YOU. THAT IS ALL.**

She loved her mate for all she knew how. But the thought of her, a mere human, strong miko she might be, but human nonetheless, having total control over such a strong DaiYokai made her wet with wanting.

Sunbathing on the luxurious lounge chair, Kagome squeeze her legs together to keep the ache for him at bay. She'd given him strict instructions of what to do and where to go as soon as he got home from work. He had agreed to do this for her, allowing her to be the 'alpha' of their mateship and she was going to milk it all it's worth. And she was going to milk her mate for all he was worth too. A grin spread across her face as she imagined her mate, panting, breathless and shriveled up from the exhaustion of cumming again and again.  
The sound of his feather like footsteps approached, Kagome pretended to be resting on the lounge chair all the while in her mind, she was licking her lips like a starved dog in front of a steak.

At the appointed time he came toward her and began to lather her back with the lotion she'd instructed him to bring to her. Kagome turned suddenly after a mere 10 seconds of him rubbing the stuff on her.

She smacked his hands away from her body. "Incompetent!" She scolded, her breast bouncing from the force of her vocal chord. He was shocked, but the DaiYokai played along. He had no idea what his mate had in mind other than wanting him to submit to her. "On your knees, servant!" She ordered. He obeyed.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate rose from her lounge chair. A tiny triangle bra barely enough to cover her nipples and areola, the little strings struggling to hold up the weight of her large bosom, the matching black latex shorts clung to her body like a second skin, and again barely enough to cover much as her round ass spilled out from the bottom.  
He looked down, not daring to meet his mistress' gaze and noticed the pointy tip of her leather stilettos adorned with a metal toothpick thin heel. She slid the see through robe off her body and picked up her whip, tapping it against the palm of her hand as she encircled around him, tsk-tsking of his poorly executed lotion lathering.

"Slave," she called.

"Yes Mistress," he replied.

"Are you married?"

"No. Mated Mistress," he answered.

"And your mate's skin, is it soft or callus like a farm worker?"

"Soft as the clouds themselves Mistress,"

"Then why is it you lack the mental capacity to lather me properly with the lotion?!?" She demanded.

"I'm very sorry my Mistress," he said apologetically masking his confusion and the game his mate was playing. He swallowed a chuckle thinking she was VERY into character with this charade.

"That," she stated, "will earn you a whipping." The whip meeting his skin echoed off his elfin ears. He was silent and that displeased her.

"I want you on all fours, put your face to the ground and offer your bottom to me. I will punish you for your lack of finesse and you shall thank me for it!" She commanded and he did as he was told. Pray to the Kamis that no one was baring witness to the current situation or he'd have to murder them for witnessing such an embarrassing act.

"Yes, Mistress." Sesshomaru assumed the position.

The first stroke stung his flesh through his cotton pants, making a lovely smacking sound to her ears. Kagome snickered with delight, her pussy clenching with wetness.  
"Thank you Mistress." Sesshomaru said and she felt her wetness ooze.

She continued to whip him. The next 14 strokes were applied with equal eagerness and venom and the final one was with all the force her little hand could deliver.  
His ass cheek was burning from the heat of the blood rushing there. "Don't you dare move." She ordered as she moved toward the second canopy and upon her return she kneeled down and fixed a dog collar around his neck.

"I should love to take you for a walk my little pet, but I'd rather see do you a doggie trick for me." She announced and he looked up at her. Kagome sat at the edge of the lounge chair and spread her legs in front of him. He could smell her wetness and arousal like a thick smoke of cigar. She lightly tapped the inside of her thigh. "You want this pussy?" She asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Then let me see you beg like the dog you are," she ordered narrowing her eyes at him. She yanked the chain that held itself to the collar and he sat up, pressing his heated ass onto the back of his calves. Sesshomaru never in a million years would ever imagine that he would be doing such a thing. Dog demon or not, but there he was, sticking his tongue out, panting and whimpering like a pathetic dog.

"Very good," she praised her mated slave. With one tug, she ripped the shorts off, exposing her clean, shaven pussy. There was not a single hair left on or around her perfect mound. Her wetness glittering in the afternoon light, making the Dai pant louder and harder with want.

"If you're hungry, you may have a taste," She instructed thrusting her hip forward. He obeyed this time with much enthusiam and hunger. He thrust his long tongue out, licked her from base to tip, circling around her clit, making her moan loudly. He knew just how his mate liked to be eaten and he did just that, swirling his tongue around her opening and then darting it inside like a stiff finger. He buries his face between her thigh as he wiggled his tongue inside of her hole.

"OoooOoooOhhhhhh," she moaned. "You're good little slave,"

He was in essence anything BUT little.

"I won't have you go enjoying yourself so much," she said with an evil laugh. "On your back, you filthy mongrel"

He went down on his back, legs up and bent at the knee, he kept his arms bent at the elbow. She was thoroughly enjoying the fact that he was sooooo willing. Kagome stood above him, but her petite figure still couldn't tower over the DaiYokai. She stared at him with those deep blue eyes as his golden ones stared back at hers. Ever so slowly, Kagome bent over and put the end of the whip gently under her chin. She steadily moved it down his neck, going down his chest that she'd ordered him to leave free for her.  
Kagome reached his nipple which she circled around with the crop and then pressed hard pushing it back into his own skin. Then she stopped as she continued to move down across his stomach, tracing his belly button. She was going slowly but he knew she was inexorably making her way toward his cock and balls. With his linen pants still on, Kagome used the tip of her whip and manipulated his half flaccid cock until it rose and tented his pants.

Kagome used the back of her whip to undo the ties on his linen pants and then slid them down all the while Sesshomaru laid like an obedient pet watching his mate with utter fascination. With his cock now exposed, Kagome bent down and flicked the tip of his cock left to right and at the same time she licked his cock head, the leather of the whip caressed his balls. His cock stiffen even more and the whip slowly made its way back behind his balls and down toward his asshole.

"Hmmm….My doggy has got a bone hasn't he?" she teased. Then firmly spanked his harden cock with the tip of her whip, making him wince slightly at the sudden shock of pain. "Do you want to use that little bone, you dirty little dog slave?" He nodded.

Then she dropped on her fours and spread her ass before him. "Dogs sniff the ones they want to hump don't they?" She asked turning her head over her shoulder. He grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for you dirty mongrel?"

Sesshomaru shifted his body and crawled over to her, staring at the pink rosebud of her anus and he began to slowly rimmed her anus and she twitched. He licked around and around before he pushed his harden tongue fighting its way inside of her anus. Kagome reached down with the whip and began go pleasure her pussy while he little slave was tongue fucking her asshole.

He moved down and began to run his tongue against her pussy and he lapped her juices that was dripping onto the ground while she worked her clit with the back of her whip. He pushed his tongue into her pussy, she was soaking wet, dripping onto his tastebuds, and he flicked his tongue harder. She let out a soft moan and he tasted the sweetness of her cunt. He buried his tongue in her pussy and she rhythmically rocked back and forth moaning as she rubbed her clit with the whip.  
"It's time to give doggy his bone," Kagome announced. "Now fuck me, doggy fashion, you filthy mongrel you!"

She was still on all fours her pussy inviting as it glistened with her wetness and his saliva. His rock hard cock twitched slightly at the sight. Sesshomaru walked' over on his knee and positioned himself right behind. He stared at her tight ass and dripping wet pussy.

Taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed it up and down from her anus to the tip of her pussy, circling around her clit. When she moaned he pushed his head into the tight entrance of her pussy. The Dai muffled a short groan of pleasure then slide his cock further into her tight wetness. Her warm cunt felt so good wrapping itself tightly around him and he began to fuck her, deeper and deeper inside that tight pussy cavern with his prick.

Her tits was jiggling and bouncing back and forth from the force of his pounding. "Fuck me harder. Fuck me like the randy dog you are!" he was told. So he thrust hard and deep burying his full 10inches into her pussy. She screamed and told him he was still a disappointment. He slapped his full length in and out of her and his balls slapping hard against her backside. Kagome arched her back and sighed deeply as he fuck hard into her snatch increasing his force and tempo with each drill.  
"Good. Good." She cried. "I love your cock. Yes!! I want, I need your cock in my fucking cunt slave!" she exclaimed.

This effected his whole being and had him fucking her harder and quicker, she began to gasp and moan as her body began to quiver and she started to cum, crying out as she climaxed.  
He thrust into her a couple more times, wanting to cum inside her so badly. Her orgasm slowed down and she pulled herself forward, getting a surprised huff from the Dai. Kagome smiled evily at him her eyes leering over her slick hard dick.

She reached behind her and slid her top off and then bent down as she began to stroke his cock. "You want to cum, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress."

Kagome laughed evilly. She took the strings from her top and began to tie his cock from the base. Then she encircled the same string around his sac. "Get on the chair," she ordered holding onto her string. He did as bid and she lowered her pussy on his cock. Kagome began to bounce up and down on his cock her hair flying and landing wildly against her shoulders. She moaned and he groaned along with her. Each time his cock began to swell making him want to cum, Kagome tighten her straps and choking his dick. He was so fucking backed up he thought he was going to loose his mind.

He reached up to grab her upper arms trying to force her to cave in to his demand. She gave a hard tug at the string, reminding him that she was in control and in the position that she could rip his dick and balls off if she so desired.  
The Dai backed down and let her ride his cock. She fucked him hard and fast and then exploded all over his cock once again. This time, she slid off him and told him to stand up as she laid on the lounge chair.

She tugged the string on his sac. "Jerk that filthy cock off, I want to see it spray over my tits." She ordered. He wanted to fuck and cum inside of her but at this point he just wanted to come before he lost his mind. He started to stroke his dick and she never took her eyes off of him as he moved his hand with ease up and down his long length. He picked up his face stroking his cock harder and faster and she smiled as the cum burst out on her tits, trailing down her pussy. He continued to stroke and kept coming. The Dai counldn't stop his cock from spewing out the white milky liquid and pretty soon, his Mistress was bathed in white cum.

"I want every drop of you," she ordered and he milked the lat drops onto her clit. "Clean it up," when he was done and panting.

Instead of obeying he pinned her down onto the lounge chair and grinned. "I believe it's time I showed you some things," he rasped and she shriek as he lifted her and carried her inside into their bedroom.


End file.
